Totally Agents
by RowdyPuff-BC
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are the best FBI agents in the business! They have a new mission that involves three one-night wonders and a scandal to control all the world through hypnotism!
1. Main Characters

_**These are just the Major characters of the Story. It actually starts the next chapter...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom Hutley <strong>_

_**Aged: 19 3/4**_

_**Job: FBI Agent**_

_**Description: All-the-way-to-her-hips long red hair, pale pink eyes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup <strong>_**_Mccarty_**

**_Aged: 19 1/2_**

**_Job: FBI Agent_**

**_Description: Before shoulder-length raven black hair, lime green eyes_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bubbles Turner<em>**

**_Aged: 19_**

**_Job: FBI Agent_**

**_Description: Little past-shoulder length golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brick Dickinson<em>**

**_Aged: 20 3/4_**

**_Job: Professional Singer, Actor_**

**_Description: Shoulder-length red hair, red eyes_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Butch <em>****_Dickinson_**

**_Aged: 20 1/2_**

**_Job: Professional Singer, Actor_**

**_Description: Spiky raven hair, forrest green eyes_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boomer Dickinson<em>**

**_Aged: 20_**

**_Job: Professional Singer_**

**_Description: Wavy golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>As you can see the boys are brothers but work as their own separate singers. You will see how the thing plays out. I posted these around the same time because I wanted people to have something to read. This is your Christmas Present from me to you. Enjoy the next chapter! And Review on this 'huge chapter' if you'd like to thank me for the present <em>****_ヽ(^o^)ノヽ(^o^)ノ._**


	2. Day -2: Change of Plans

_**This is my first agent story so please no flames. Flames make me get burned. Get it? More and better humor inside the story though.. LOL. Anyway enjoy and please please please review.**_

_**I got the idea of the title because the show: "Totally Spies" used to be my fave but now it's PPG. And I thought 'Hey what if the PPG were Spies!' then I'm like ' How bout FBI agents?' So... ya! **_

_**Enjoy this... please... don't forget to review... cause u view a second time... get it?**_

* * *

><p>In a diner in Texas, Dallas an important plan is about to commence. 3 girls silently gave each other word to begin their very much worked on plan. The most unique part about it is that they were part of the FBI.<p>

A red haired girl glanced at a black haired girl. The black haired girl nodded and turned her glance to the blonde girl. The blonde girl smiled slightly. Their plan went into action.

The blonde walked over to a man, he was searching through the diner's menu. The blonde girl was wearing the uniform, which was a brown skirt with a white blouse and brown vest.

She was shy, as far as anyone could tell," M-May I take your order, sir?" An earpiece in her ear scolded her 'Act natural, Bubbles!'

The man with the menu smiled at her, handing the piece of paper to her," I'd like the Italian bread sub with lettuce, honey mustard, american cheese, pickles, onions, bacon, and hummus." The blonde cringed as she wrote down the order, she thought that the sub would look disgusting, exactly the reason she cringed.

Bubbles gave a half-hearted smile," Anything else with that?" She knew there was no reason to ask that question, he had ordered most of the sub condiments.

The man answered, after thinking to himself a while," Just a cappuccino with extra cream and foamy thingy on top. You know? It's all 'poof' on top..." The earpiece in the Bubbles' ear was quietly laughing at what the grown man said, absent-mindedly Bubbles laughed along with the voice. This didn't go unnoticed with the man," Is there a reason you're laughing?"

The earpiece cursed 'Fuck, I'm sorry Bubbles.' Bubbles quickly answered," No, sir. I just remembered something hilarious." The man nodded, he wanted her to say what was so funny. Bubbles cursed herself inside her head, why couldn't she just tell the guy off like Buttercup? The earpiece gave her advice ' Say something about the boss!' Bubbles smiled when she remembered what Buttercup had said on her first day of her job," My boss reminds me of a diaper. Always touching my ass and full of shit."

The man burst into laughter, and then suddenly stopped," Isn't your boss a girl?" Bubbles nodded and the man laughed again. Bubbles smiled and walked into the diner's kitchen where the black haired girl was waiting with a bottle of a liquid. The red haired girl was grabbing the earpiece from the black haired girl who was the one who spoke into it.

Bubbles exhaled deeply, leaning on a refrigerator," That was close. Buttercup, you made me start laughing!" The black haired girl smirked. They were all quiet for a while.

The redhead instructed her friends and fellow FBI agents," Let's put the poison in the food already... I heard the boss has a new case for us." They all looked up excitedly, they always loved new cases, and usually they couldn't wait to get started.

Buttercup nodded and pulled a plate out of the huge refrigerator, and in the process she pushed Bubbles out of the way," Hey!" Bubbles yelled in her defense as she hit the ground. Buttercup snickered but said nothing.

The redhead pulled a tape recorder from a pocket in her apron," Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Case 23. File 14. Last file, we add the poison to take out the serial killer in Dallas, Texas on July 17, 2018." She stopped the tape recorder and placed it back into her apron.

Buttercup rolled her eyes," It doesn't make sense to me why you do those." She was most likely referring to the tape recording messages that Blossom left. According to what she just recorded that wasn't the first time she did it.

Blossom rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking annoyed at Buttercup," Ms Diablo said we should, just in case we disappear and it's found. How many times do I have to tell you? It's like it comes into one ear and out the other!" Blossom was breathing heavily and glaring at Buttercup.

Buttercup gaped sarcastically at her," How did you know that?!" Bubbles burst into laughter, Buttercup smirked, and Blossom just murmured something to herself. She opened the tiny bottle filled with poison, she poured it into the cappuccino and mixed it. Bubbles picked up the mug, about to walk away to the man who ordered it. Buttercup put her hand on Bubbles' shoulder and looked her in the eye," Don't mess this up, you know what happened last time..." Bubbles gulped and escaped her hard grip. She walked away, making the liquid(s) in the mug sway slightly.

Last time the girls tried to do a mission Bubbles had spilled the poison all over the woman's shirt, making the mission a complete fail, but this time Bubbles was determined not to ruin it for her fellow FBI agents and best friends.

Bubbles walked, with the coffee and sub towards the customer, inside the sub was a GPS tracking device, in the form of a tiny chip, hidden among the lettuce. She put it in front of him," E-enjoy your meal, sir." She was about to walk away but the man grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards," S-sir?" She stuttered nervously, this guy was supposed to just eat the food. The man's eyes glinted evilly, he wanted Bubbles as his next victim, little did he know that Bubbles was an FBI agent and two other agents were watching closely, not too far away.

The man smiled warmly and fakely," Please, sit down, you are quite the attractive woman..." Bubbles heard a growling in coming from her earpiece. It was Buttercup, hearing the serial killer and rapist flirt with her best friend made her angry enough to castrate him mercilessly. Bubbles gulped and hesitantly sat down, she knew what would happen if the guy got any ideas and she would be careful. The rapist took a bite of his sub," I'm Charles Fiddy." Fake name, Bubbles noted to herself. His real name was Nathan Kerdoon.

Bubbles inhaled sharply and quickly made a fake name in her head," Brittany Danyata. Pl-Pleasure to meet you Na-Charles." She cursed herself for almost saying his real name, luckily Nathan missed it. She saw him take a bite, exactly where the GPS tracking thing was, once he ate it the girls could follow him to his hideout and find the girls he's raped and/or killed. The poison would paralyze him in about 3 hours, in case the girls couldn't track him properly.

Nathan smiled at Bubbles, after chewing his sub," So how'd you get this job?" Bubbles gulped, unsure of what to say. The earpiece in her ear said: ' You were thrown off a car and you had no where to stay so you live inside the diner.'

Bubbles inhaled deeply and gave a fake smile," I, unfortunately, was thrown off a trailer by my ex-husband," she purposely made her voice crack as if she was trying her best not to cry," Luckily, the boss here found me. She made me feel better, and provided me with a home. Which is here." Nathan looked concerned, but Bubbles knew it was just an act to get her into his house," I pay rent by working, I'm fed with the food here..." Nathan drank his cappuccino and finished the last of his sub until he finally spoke.

" Want to go to a real house?" Bubbles knew it was coming, he would ask her to go into his home and he'd attack her. Suddenly she got an idea. She looked at the man flirtatiously.

Bubbles was batting her eyelashes excessively," What'd you mean by that?" She was now twirling a strand of her golden blonde hair, Nathan smile grew evil, he thought that 'Brittany' would go to his house willingly. The earpiece in her ear got angry, ' Bubbles! What do you think you're doing?'

He slurped the rest of his cappuccino and looked her in the eye," Let's ditch this place now!" Bubbles nodded like the ditzy blonde he thought she was," Come. Your ass-touching boss won't mind if I take you from work." Bubbles giggled and they both walked out of the diner, the two other FBI agents watching closely and cursing. The earpiece in Bubbles' ear was going on a rampage 'BUBBLES! What the hell are you doing?!'

Nathan and Bubbles both walked out the door, the two FBI agents looked at the place they just were, completely speechless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like it. It's kinda like their mission, after this you'll understand why I'm putting this in. Sorry if it was confusing. I can be really confusing at times and I hope there wasn't much confuse-ment going on. So please review... PLEASE AND THANK YOU!<strong>_

_**-Mange101 **_


	3. Day -1: Da Boss

**_Chapter 3 is out! I'll be calling the chapters by what day it is. Since the mission of the boys hadn't started yet I put -2 because this chapter is -1, which is why the chapter is called -1. anyway I'm sorry if this takes long, I have other stories._**

**_I'm doing Bubbles' POV because I feel like it._**

* * *

><p>A 1976 Ford truck pulled up to a run down house, two people were inside the truck, about to go inside the house. There was a blonde, she had light baby blue eyes and was wearing a brown skirt with a white blouse and a brown vest over it. The other person was a man, he had dark brown eyes and black hair, he was wearing black t-shirt and some jeans.<p>

The man stopped the car and got out, he went to the other side and opened the door for the girl. He pretended to take off a tophat," We've arrived, my lady." The girl laughed, a little too much, and stepped out.

She smiled," Why thank you." She giggled, walking towards the door. She had an earpiece in her ear that kept repeating ' We're coming, Bubbles. You should've told us you had a plan...' The man had a cloth in his hands, he walked up behind the girl and tied it, covering her mouth. Her screaming was muffled, but a little acted out.

The man laughed at her evilly," Let's go into bed." Bubbles was pushed into the home, the man behind her as he laughed maniacally .

_**Bubbles**_

I was tied to the chair, not to mention naked. The worst part is that I had splinters in my butt, it hurt like hell. Nathan had gone into the basement, which I'm sure had the girls, dead or alive.

Behind me I heard a laugh," Enjoying your time at my humble abode?" How the hell does he expect me to answer that question, he put the damn cloth over my mouth. And people say I'm ditzy...

He grabbed my left buttcheek and then slapped it," It's time we get upstairs..." He ripped the ropes off my arms and legs, taking a nice, long look in between them.

As soon as the ropes left my arms and legs I kicked him swiftly in the groin and sprang from the chair onto the table in front of it, knocking over the plates on it. Nathan sprung up, he tried to punch me in the stomach but I caught his fist and kicked him in the gut. The kick had caught him off guard and he cursed to himself as he doubled over, I couldn't help but be happy.

But I didn't celebrate that much when I saw him get up, he put his arm around my throat from behind, making me not be able breathe. I wheezed for air as everything around me got darker and darker...

_**Buttercup**_

Why is she so frustrating? It ain't that hard to tell someone that you're going to change a plan you've been working on for months. Me and Blossom walked into the house, Blossom was holding her phone. She wasn't texting if that's what you think, she was following the GPS chip we fed to Nathan Kerdoon.

It led us to this creepy-ass home with a truck in front of it. I walked up to the door and kicked it down, Blossom rolled her eyes at me," Way to be subtle..."

I smirked at her," I try..." We both followed the red dot that was supposed to lead us to Nathan and Ms Plan-Changer. Soon I saw Nathan choking Bubbles with his arm, and she was almost knocked out! It's like we _didn't _train for this. I pulled a gun out of my combat boots," Let go of her or I shoot!" I was planning to shoot anyway but I didn't want to shoot Bubbles by accident.

Blossom pulled a gun out of her jacket pocket and went on the other side of him," You're surrounded, give up now!" He dropped Bubbles to the ground and ran for the door, I shot him in the leg and he fell to the ground. Blossom rushed to a naked Bubbles, if this wasn't an important mission I'd call them lesbians... just kidding! There my best friends... i'd never say that... out loud.

I pulled out a walkie-talkie and said into it," We have Nathan Kerdoon. Dallas, Texas. Off route 34 on Maple Ridge Boulevard. Over."

A few scratchy seconds later the voice of my boss, not the one that touches ass, said through it," Officers coming. Did you find the girls? Over."

" Will look for it. Over." I put away the walkie-talkie and handcuffed the unconscious rapist. I turned to Blossom and Bubbles, Blossom was taking off her leather jacket and black leggings to hand to Bubbles ," Ms. Jones is coming soon to take the bodies of the girls and the dumbass over here." Bubbles nodded and snuggled into the leather jacket. I realized why she didn't have any clothes in the first place, I yelled at her," Are you out of your mind? You almost got raped, just because you didn't tell us about your _seemingly better _plan than our boss'!"

Blossom nodded and glared at Bubbles," You can't just change the plan last minute! Something could've happened!" True that, Pinkie. True that...

I cleared my throat and they both looked at me," We have to look for the girls..."

Bubbles looked up at me with her sad baby blue eyes," They might be inside the basement..." We all walked to a room with a lock on it, I looked to Nathan. He was still unconscious, and bleeding. I took out my gun and shot at the lock, it blasted into pieces.

Blossom rolled her eyes," I could've just picked the lock..." With what? You're freakishly long fingernails? Or the stick up your ass?

I rolled my eyes at her," Waste more time, Blossom. Go ahead..." I now wish I used one of those comebacks...

She glared at me but I ignored her and walked down the stairs. I felt a hand desperately grab my favorite leather jacket, I slapped it away," No! This is my favorite, get your grubby hands off!" The girl started crying and shaking," Whoa, I didn't mean to make you cry..." Bubbles and Blossom both were gaping at me, I'm not that nice. The girl sniffled but stopped crying.

" I-Is he up there?" Is that guy that bad? Too bad I didn't shoot him in the balls, he'd die of pain. Heh Heh Heh...

Blossom helped the girl up and smiled at her comfortingly," It's okay, we're the FBI agents and we've come to save you." Bubbles and I nodded in agreement.

Bubbles looked around the dust-filled basement," Are their any other girls?"

The girl nodded sadly," They're all dead, h-he killed them." She burst into tears," H-He tried to c-choke me to death but I faked it." She started hiccuping uncontrollably. God, this girl cries way too much. I know she's all emotionally broke and shit but I want to check out the new mission we have.

I sighed and clapped her back," Someone's coming to help in a few minutes, let's go upstairs." We all walked up the stairs only to be met by Mrs Jones, the manager of the FBI. Otherwise known as my boss. I glared at her playfully," Took you long enough..."

She smirked at me and inspected Nathan," He's paralyzed right now, can't move a muscle..." We all nodded, she was about to praise us for our work," Good Job girls! I'm so proud of you!" A few officers took Nathan and the girl away," We have to go to HQ for the new case you guys have."

We all smiled and walked with her to the car she brought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope it's not confusing! Did you enjoy it? I hope it's not confusing... I hope you liked it.<br>**_

_**In this chapter:  
>Bubbles almost dies<br>Buttercup shoots Nathan  
>Blossom helps raped girl<br>We meet Mrs Jones, the boss of FBI  
>They're about to see their new case<strong>_

_**In the next chapter the girls are assigned their jobs... which are the boys.**_


	4. Day 1: Restrictions and Rules

_**New Chapter ya'll! No, I'm not Texan or a cowboy... In this chapter the girls are assigned their new cases. I hope you enjoy and review!**_

_**BTW- This story is based on the first episode of Totally Spies, you can watch it online.**_

_**BTW2- No offense to gay people anywhere...**_

_**BTW3- I used songs that exist already. Marry You is by Bruno Mars. Burn is by Ellie Goulding. and Don't Stop the Party is by Pitbull and TJR**_

_**This is in relation to the first episode of Totally Spies! The girls need to figure out why the songs the boys made are making people go Koo-Koo for Cocoa Puffs! LOL!**_

* * *

><p>3 teenage girls and 1 women were all sitting at a gray table in the FBI building. The women had 3 files, all filled with lots of papers," Here are the files, they all contain all the things that you need to know to complete your missions." She handed one file to each girl. She handed the file that said 'Brick Dickinson' to Blossom Hutley. Mrs Jones handed the file that said 'Boomer Dickinson' to Bubbles Turner. And lastly she handed the file that said 'Butch Dickinson' to Buttercup Mccarty.<p>

Buttercup sighed, placed her file on the table, and cupped her face in her hands," Can you just fill us in so we don't have to read this all?" Blossom rolled her eyes at her best friends laziness, how they are best friends no one knows...

Mrs Jones smiled at Buttercup," I will, I also have a few gadgets for you to use for your mission, they're disguised as everyday objects to not draw suspicion." The girls all nodded, Mrs Jones continued once she knew that they understood," I'm sorry to say this girls but for this mission you're going to have to be separated..."

The reaction of that simple sentence was huge," WHAT?!" The girls yelled at the same time, they were used to doing stuff together. They had all their roles gone over too, Blossom was the technician and grade A strategist, Buttercup was the interrogator and confronter, and Bubbles was the actress and persuader. They couldn't _not _do a mission together!

Mrs Jones looked pained," The three boys you guys have to watch are all pop stars, over-night sensations. The problem is that their music tends to drive people..." Mrs Jones searched for the right word to say,"...insane."

Blossom nodded in understanding, Bubbles gave her a half-smile, and Buttercup rolled her eyes," So what? Their music is so bad that people need therapy, what does that have to do with us." She said, not understanding what she meant.

The FBI boss gave Buttercup a hard look," You don't understand." She pointed to 'Boomer Dickinson' file," He made a song called," 'Marry You' and the next hour he had a mob outside his mansion asking him for the engagement ring and date of the wedding, exactly 49% of them were men!"

Buttercup scoffed," So what if their gay?"

Mrs Jones shook her head, not understanding Buttercup's ignorance. She picked up the file that said 'Brick Dickinson',  
>This boy made a song called 'Burn', all the people who downloaded it or listened to the CD burned their homes."<p>

This time Blossom looked confused, she furrowed her eyebrows," They set fire to their homes?" Mrs Jones nodded, Blossom's eyebrows furrowed further," Do they have reasons?" Mrs Jones shook her head no.

Bubbles stroked her chin as if she had a beard," How about the last one? What happened after his song?"

Mrs Jones thumbed through the 'Butch Dickinson' file," He created the song 'Don't Stop the Party', we have received many complaints around the USA that say people will not stop partying." By now Bubbles and Blossom were gaping at their boss and Buttercup looked like she now understood what was going on.

She looked amazed," So you're saying that the boys created songs that people will actually do?" Mrs Jones nodded grimly," So hypnotism?"

Mrs Jones nodded again," Most likely." She clicked a button under the table and a projection TV appeared behind her, along with a man walking through the doorway.

" I brought the gadgets, Nia." Mrs Jones, otherwise known as Nia, grabbed the bag and muttered a quick thank you. She searched through the bag until she found a lipstick tube.

She grabbed it and handed it to Bubbles," This is Electric Lipstick. You open the cap and put it to the enemy, it will electrocute them like a taser." Bubbles held it in her hand and Nia continued," This is for Blossom," She pulled out a bottle of lip gloss," It does the same thing, I just personalized them due to your personalities."

Bubbles raised her hand as if she was in school," Why?" She asked simply

Nia smiled at Bubbles," For your characters, if you were a punk chick holding a ton of light blue eyeshadow you'd look suspicious." Bubbles nodded, Nia pulled out a chapstick tube and handed it to Buttercup," Same thing here." Buttercup nodded at Nia and she pulled out a pocket mirror, she handed it to Bubbles," Pocket Mirror, connects you to FBI agency so you can check up with me about your mission or check in with each other." All girls looked at each other, happy they could at least talk to each other. She gave another pocket mirror to Blossom and handed Buttercup an IPhone," You're too tomboyish to be caught with one of those." Buttercup beamed, happy Nia knew her so well," Next is the Compatible Purse." She pulled out a pale blue tote bag and handed it to Bubbles," Fits all the gadgets I have yet to give you." She handed a pink shoulder-strap purse to Blossom and a green pocketbook to Buttercup.

Buttercup mumbled to herself," I'm gonna have to _fix _this later..."

Nia continued with the gadgets," The Clip Bomb," She handed a blue daisy clip to Bubbles," This will explode-" Bubbles immediately let go of it and scrambled away. Buttercup and Blossom both snickered, Nia rolled her eyes and continued her sentence," Once you click a certain button and throw it." Bubbles looked embarrassed as she sat back into her seat. Nia handed a red rose clip to Blossom and a black skeleton clip to Buttercup," Next is the Pogo-a-Gogo-" Buttercup interrupted her.

" Who comes up with these names?" She asked skeptically.

Mrs Jones smiled," My children of course..." Buttercup rolled her eyes," The Pogo-a-Gogo is a metal sheet you must wear at the bottom of your shoes at all times, just in case you need to use it. Once you say the phrase 'Let's go-go away' the piece of metal will activate and transform into a spring." She handed each girl 2 sheets of metal," Next is the Laser-let, pun intended. This is a bracelet that shoots lasers. Get it laser-let? It's hilarious!" Nia started laughing and tearing up, the girls looked at each other and then back to Nia with concerned expressions on their faces.

After a few minutes Nia took deep breaths and finally calmed herself," I will teleport the rest of the needed gadgets to your location, after you get there of course. Blossom will be going to Miami." Blossom nodded and smiled to herself, Miami is where her family lives," Bubbles will be going to California." Bubbles pumped her fists in the air, she got to stay somewhere that wasn't cold! Nia continued," Buttercup will be going to Las Vegas." Buttercup had a huge smile on her face, she could finally know how it feels like to lose all your money by gambling!

Blossom gave Nia a curious look," How will we get there?"

Mrs Jones smiled at Blossom," Private Jet. You can still use the same first and last names, and before you leave I'd like to talk to you separately and remind you that you are not meant to fall in love with anyone. That means no getting drunk and having sex, no relationships with the boys..." The girls all nodded," Good. Now Buttercup and Bubbles leave. I need to talk to Agent Hutley."

Blossom gulped as Buttercup and Bubbles walked away, their gadgets inside the compatible purses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom<strong>_

I gulped again as Nia stared at me, her eyes burning holes into my face. She spoke to me quickly," I want you to be yourself, act smart and witty. I know you're not supposed to gain any feelings for 'Brick Dickinson' but you have to go undercover as his girlfriend for this mission."

That makes no sense whatsoever," You just said we shouldn't be in a relationship with him..."

Nia sighed and intertwined her fingers, looking at me directly with her brown eyes," I know, it's a fake relationship." I now feel as stupid as a drunk blonde," Anyway you are also working on a new song, I do not know the name of that song. Yata, Yata, Yata... Umm... I feel like I'm forgetting something..." she thought to herself for a while.

I suggested a few stuff to her," Is it about Brick?" She shook her head," About my travel?" She shook her head no," Another gadget maybe?" She shook her head. I got nothing then...," If we're done here I'll get Buttercup..."

Slowly I began to sit up but Nia motioned for me to take my seat. She then lit up," It's about his boss, his record company is called 'RED', I think they have something to do with the music so do something about that." I nodded and she waved her hand, a gesture that meant I should leave.

Soon she called for Buttercup and I passed her as I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup<strong>_

I walked into the room confidently and sat across from Nia, she immediately began," I want you to act a tad nicer when with Butch. He can be quite a ladies man. The get in your pants kind." I am liking this guy more and more! NOTE THE SARCASM!

" Don't worry, Nia. I can handle myself. Mama raised a strong girl." I said cockily, she did raise a strong girl! You should see what happened when a guy tried to mug me, let's just say the nurses didn't know where to put what. I'll give you a hint: it involves castrating and then shoving it down his throat. *Wink* ;D

Nia gave me a smile," Okay then, you're going undercover as his girlfriend and I need you to also be working with him for a song," I nodded at her to tell her I understand, not to brag but I got a _pretty _good voice. Mrs Jones continued," The song title is unknown... Hmmmm." she was stroking her chin like she had a beard, I've drawn one on her face before... did not end well...

" Is there something wrong?" I asked her, concern in my words.

She looked up at me," I think I'm forgetting something." I sat back in my chair, there was nothing I could do about that. How am I supposed know what she's thinking? She suddenly lit up," You're going to be traveling by private jet," I wasn't sure if she said that already," And Butch's record company is called 'GREEN' and I think that they are responsible for this catastrophe."

I raised my eyebrow," I wouldn't call that a catastrophe, maybe if all the TWIX in the world disappeared?" Mrs Jones rolled her eyes and waved for me to get out. I happily obliged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bubbles<em>**

Mrs Jones stared at me from across the table, I couldn't help but think I was gonna get fired. I would have to go back to Dimmsdale and live with my insane brother, Timmy Turner. I shivered just thinking about that. Finally she spoke," Are you a lover girl?" She asked me, a dead serious look on her face.

How am I supposed to answer that? I kinda fall into relationships easily, but usually I'm not brokenhearted, the boy is. I'm the breaker and the boy is the builder. Usually I get them whipped and then I don't feel that spark anymore and I break up with them. I wouldn't like to think of it as heartless, just moving on. I now realized I had been quiet for about 5 whole minutes and she was staring at me. I quickly thought of an answer," I-Umm... No?" I asked more than I answered, she looked relieved.

" I was thinking I had to give you a different mission." She said casually.

My eyes widened and I started panicking, I love my job. It's so cool that I get to punch evil in the face, my favorite part about being an FBI agent is that people don't expect a cute blonde like me to be able to injure them severely in a matter of seconds. It's awesome to see their faces when I hurt them, it's priceless," Wait-what?"

Nia gave me a pained look," Listen, Bubbles, you're the weak link in their group, if you hadn't followed Nathan than we would've gotten him easier, but you decided to change the plan last minute. I can't have this stuff in the FBI."

I lowered my head shamefully, the only reason i had changed the plan is that I knew people thought of me as the crybaby and least toughest, I wanted people to think of me as more. People think I'm just another pretty face, I want to be more than a pretty face," Yes, Mrs Jones."

She sighed and gave me a caring look," Bubbles, I want to tell you a few stuff about the mission." I nodded and she continued," Boomer is a charmer, he believes in love at first sight." WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT? I believe in love at first sight, when you look into their eyes and you realize you want to spend the rest of y- my thoughts were interrupted when she continued," So I would like you to pretend to be his girlfriend and help him with a new song. Is that fine?" I nodded and got up to leave, before I could Nia gave me a short hug," I'm really sorry, Bubbles." I hugged her back and nodded.

" I forgive, when have I not?" I laughed, before she had given my favorite lipstick to her daughter and her daughter ruined it completely! It was blue raspberry cotton candy, who wouldn't be mad?

She laughed with me and sighed," Okay, so I need you to tell Blossom and Buttercup that they need to start from the bottom with the boys." I gave her my best 'ditzy blonde' look and she explained," They need to 'first' meet the boys and hang out and stuff like that, you know? How you meet a person and decide to start dating? Well you girls have to do that for the media to not grow suspicious. Don't forget to tell them!" I nodded and left the room.

I just had to tell them and get ready to go to California!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here it is... the CHAPTER. If you don't know the gadgets they are down here:<strong>_

_**Electric Lipstick- Works as undercover taser**_

**_Pocket Mirror- Communication to FBI and each other_**

**_Compatible Purse- Fits all the gadgets and more_**

**_Clip Bomb- It's a bomb, pretty much self-explanatory_**

**_Pogo-a-Gogo- Makes springs when you say 'Let's go-go away'_**

**_Laser-let- Produces laser from a button you click_**

**_That's all the gadgets (for now ;}) Grinch smile_**


	5. Day 2: Getting Ready and Getting Lazy

_**Thank you MUSICANGELSKITTEN! You saved my bum, I forgot to have Mrs Jones/Nia tell Bubbles Boomer's record company... But then I realized that they have their files and stuff so they can read about it, if you want to know the record company is 'BLUE'... I think it was pretty obvious.**_

_**In this chapter the girls will be meeting the boys, as the other chapter said the girls have to fake meeting the boys and grow into a relationship with them, if you want you can tell me how you want Bubbles and Buttercup to 'meet' Boomer and Butch. **_

_**This chapter is Blossom's meeting of Brick, i thought of making it like a bit academic and whatever. I was thinking a library or something like that...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom<strong>_

I gasped as I looked out the window in my room, I had just stepped out of the private jet. A few hours ago I had said my goodbyes to Bubbles and Buttercup, Bubbles had told me about first meeting Brick, but I had no idea how I'd do that when I don't even know his location.

My home in Miami is near a beach, my dad was happy I was home and so were my cousins. Of course I couldn't hang out with them much, I had a job to do in Miami and I was immediately going to start.

My mirror communicator was next to me, I picked it up and called Mrs Jones. A few seconds later she picked up," Yes, Agent Hutley?" This proves that this mission is for real, she never called me by my agent name.

I cleared my throat and smiled into the 'mirror'," I didn't really know where tostart the mission. Where is Brick Dickinson right now?"

Nia moved to the computer behind her," My sources tell me that he is currently at Arcola Park. Did Bubbles tell you?"

Nodding, I answered her question, " Yeah, she said we have to introduce ourselves, was there anything else?" A part of me hoped there wasn't any other part of the mission another wished there was.

Mrs Jones have me a look, " Well, no. That was all I told her to tell you but shortly after you guys left I found some information." I gestured for her to continue, and she did, " During your mission I will be your agent, the boys know that people will be helping them with a song, they do not know that you guys are. So after you accidentally meet them I want you to tell them you're their song partners. Understood? " I nodded, " Good because I gotta go, I've received word that Buttercup also has trouble finding the boy's location. You should wish her luck, she had to do something inappropriate for the sake of her mission..." I nodded and after a few seconds Mrs Jones voice and image disappeared from the mirror and all I saw was the glad of the mirror.

My little sister, Dani, walked in on me, " Were you talking to that mirror? " I smirked, she didn't know I was an FBI agent yet.

I picked up my compatible purse, it had food, water, my gadgets, and things to entertain me, " Tell mom and dad I'll be out for a while..." She sadly wanted goodbye as I walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup<strong>_

I can _not _believe this! Mrs Jones doesn't even have anywhere for me to live! I groaned at her from the Iphone Mirror," You didn't even give me anywhere to live!"

She growled at me unbearably," I'm sorry! We've been speaking like this for half an hour, do you want information or not?" She yelled. When she says it like that it makes me sound unforgiving...

Sighing, I mumbled," Go ahead, boss-lady..." I got that from Spongebob.

Nia smirked at me," You'd think a grown woman like you wouldn't watch a show like that." I rolled my eyes and she laughed," Anyway I know the location of Butch Dickinson." I nodded and she continued," He's at 'Foxy Girls' strip club."

" If you think I'm gonna be a stripper you are _highly _mistaken!" I yelled sternly at her. I wasn't going to give lap dances to random men, that's a job for prostitutes, sluts, and whores. Not me.

Mrs Jones gave me a pleading smile," It's part of your job. I have a whole plan devised out for you. Now get a piece of paper and start writing." I placed the IPhone into my pocket and walked to a hobo.

" Gots any that pap'sa stuff?" I asked him, nodding my head in his direction. It's how you talk like a New Yorker, I haven't been to Las Vegas before so I tried my best with the accents. _**(A/N: Paps'a is paper. Just so you know..)**_

He shot me a grin that showed black and yellow teeth," Ifs you gots da moneys." I growled as I pulled a dime and pocket lint out of my jacket," Gotta be mores that that sweetheart..." I glared at him, taking more pocket lint out," Le's makes a deal: I gives you pap'sa yous gives me sex." Men are complete and utter pigs, exactly why I stay away from relationships.

I smiled as fakely as I could," Sure," He got up, reaching his hands to touch my chest. I punched him in the stomach and he groaned," When hobos become billionaires." You see, I couldn't say 'when pigs fly' that's way too cliche, I needed something fresh and new.

Of course I just beat up a defenseless hobo so I walked into a restaurant, grabbed a napkin, and used my tongue as a pen. I turned on my IPhone and contacted Mrs Jones," You get the pen and- why are you licking a napkin?" She asked me nicely.

I frowned at her," Because my 'amazing' boss, you know, the one that knows me well, didn't provide me with a place to live. So now I'm running around Las Vegas with my luggage and wonderful assets, so now I'm sure I'll be happily raped and mugged soon!" I said sarcastically, making quotes with my fingers.

She rolled her eyes at my humor," Anyway, these are the steps of the plan." I got serious and started to put my tongue to good use," Step 1: Go into 'Foxy Girls', we have told the manager that you are a showgirl traveling around the world so they will allow you to perform to get Butch's attention. Step 2: Once you get Butch's attention reveal to him that you will be working on a song with him. Step 3: That's yours to make up, I will not instruct you all of the mission."

I nodded slowly, then stopped, I don't have a sexy outfit to wear for to the strip club," I have no sexy outfits."

Nia smirked at me," Have you checked your suitcase yet?" She asked skeptically. My eyes traveled to my dark green suitcase, propped to a stone wall. I slowly opened it, inside was nothing I would wear in my life. I found lingeries, slutty crop tops, skin-tight dresses, and jewelry. I swear steam was coming out of my ears, Nia saw," Relax, Agent McCarty. I had Bubbles change your luggage because this is how people in Las Vegas dress." I barely heard her because the steam was blocking sound from reaching my ears. Plus anger wasn't allowing my brain to process anything, I felt my face turn red slowly, Mrs Jones noticed my transformation in to a black haired tomato," Buttercup, relax. Now go to 'Foxy Girls' while I find a place for you to live. And one more thing: Deep Breaths. I get as angry as you with three kids..." She joked, but I wasn't in the mood for laughing," Jones out." She said before the IPhone screen turned black.

I put it back in my pocket and walked stiffly to the back of the alley way I was in.

I have to change first...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles<strong>_

It's awesome how I live in a blue beach house by myself, Mrs Jones had gotten me a place to live really fast. The beach house is near the beach, she must think I'm mad at her or something. She'd already called me, told me that Boomer was at the beach. She told me she booked me a gig to catch his attention easily. Of course I needed to get ready to go to the beach, in my compatible purse I put some sunscreen, my beach towel, my Mirror Communicator, Electric Lipstick, and under my blue sandals were the Pogo-gogo-a whatevers.

I literally ran out of my beach house and onto the beach, I haven't been to the beach since I started training for the FBI job. In other words a really long time...

When I got to the sand I pulled out my blue beach towel and relaxed on it, I'm not gonna start working until Mrs Jones calls me. After a few short minutes of soaking up the sun's heat I heard a ringing, it was coming from my Pocket Communicator. I took it out of the blue tote bag," Wazup boss?" I said, fighting the urge to laugh

Mrs Jones rolled her eyes," I think you accidentally fell on the ground because indicators tell me your lying on your beach towel looking surprised as to how I figured out exactly what you were doing." I was just staring at the screen wondering how the hell Nia knew exactly what I was doing.

I stuttered, still trying not to gape," H-how did you know I was-"

She knew exactly what I was gonna say," It's called Google Earth, we've been trying to find a way to make it not work for stalkers... anyway, GET BACK TO WORK!" She yelled, hanging up immediately after she yelled that. Am I supposed to hear ringing?

I sighed and got up, time to get ready for that gig.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Usually when people were close to becoming deaf they would hear ringing... I'm saying that because I'm not sure if you got the ringing part. Anyway you can still tell me how you want Buttercup to meet Butch, Blossom to meet Brick, and Bubbles to meet Boomer.<strong>_

_**I'd really like to know how you guys want them to meet so please tell me. Remember: Butch is in 'Foxy Girls' strip club, Boomer is at beach, and Brick is at Park. The settings MUST be there. **_

_**I've also got a really good idea for a new fanfic. It's like a parody for the fairy tales for the PPG characters. Of course I need to know if you'd read it or if you have any Disney Princess movies that I might have forgotten!**_

_**Sorry this is shorter than the other chapter, the other chapter had the gadgets and the chats and stuff so that's the reason it's long. So don't get mad at me or whatever, I would've had the girls meet the boys this chapter if anyone gave me ideas...**_

_**BYE BYE**_

_**-Mange 101**_

_**PS: You might have not noticed this but my pen name was NinjaBae for a while but I'd like it to be Mange 101 instead! Review please!**_


	6. Day 3: Annoying People Everywhere

_**So in this chapter the girls meet the boys. I was wondering if I should have the next chapter in the boys' POV. So tell me in the reviews please!**_

_**BTW to iCoffeeChu: It looks like an IPhone. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.**_

**_These songs are the ones the girls will be singing_**

**_Bad Romance- Lady Gaga Blossom_**

**_Wannabe- Spice Girls Blossom_**

**_Pokerface- Lady Gaga Buttercup_**

**_Paparazzi- Lady Gaga Buttercup_**

**_Heart Attack- Demi Lovato Bubbles_**

**_The Way- Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller Bubbles_**

**_Each girl is singing two songs just for the hell of it. I couldn't pick 1 song for Buttercup and I wanted to make it fair to the Blossom and Bubbles fans. If you want a change please tell me and I'll see what I can do._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom <strong>_

Arcola Park is really pretty, it doesn't have any bad sights like in New York, that place had hobos on every bench. I should know since I had a mission there, had to figure out why the hot dog stands were going out of business. It ended up being the hobos, they would sneak at night to the hot dog stands and eat all the condiments. But enough of that, here I was at Arcola park enjoying the wonderful scenery.

I was also checking around for Brick Dickinson, I was informed that he had long red hair. So I was looking out for him, I also had a song to sing in front of the people. Mrs Jones had made it specifically for me to sing. It was called Bad Romance and Wannabe both songs were really good, if I hadn't become an FBI agent I probably would've tried out being a singer, either that or a lawyer.

My stomach rumbled, it was already 2 in the afternoon and I had no breakfast or lunch, A wonderful smell filled my nose. The smell of hot dogs. I followed it to a guy at a hot dog stand," 1 hot dog with ketchup please." I asked politely, this girls gotta eat!

The guy turned around, he had red hair and had an apron on," Sauerkraut too, this is a _Hot Dog with Sauerkraut_ stand not a _Ketchup with Hot Dog_ Stand." He said obnoxiously.

I narrowed my eyes at him," I don't want sauerkraut. I want ketchup, which is a condiment, you'd think a hot dog stand owner would know that..." Isn't there a college course where you learn how to prepare the perfect hot dog and learn what goes with them, even if there was this guy probably didn't even go to college.

He scoffed at me," You see the sign right above me? It says Sauerkraut and hot dog stand, if you don't want the damn kraut dog then fuck off, carrot top!"

Is he serious? All I asked was for a hot dog with ketchup! I glared at him," First of all, I'm pretty sure we both have the same color hair, Second of all, I'd rather not get lost in this park looking for a hot dog stand!"

The guy glared back at me," That's just an excuse for being lazy!" He said, rolling his eyes at me. How is that legitimate reason an excuse for being lazy, this guy knows nothing about me! All he _does_ know is that I want a hot dog right now!

I narrowed my eyes at him again and spat," I'm not the lazy one, if anyone's lazy it's you! You won't even give me hot dog!"

He pointed the hot dog tongs at me and growled," It's a SAUERKRAUT stand! I don't give hot dogs with no sauerkraut!" He yelled.

Finally, it hit me," Okay, then give me a sauerkraut dog." I said simply, pulling out my pink wallet. He blinked, as if he was surprised, a few times. He then pulled out a hot dog, covered it in sauerkraut, and handed it to me.

" That'll be 3.99." He said. I handed him a 5 dollar bill and took all the sauerkraut off the hot dog and took a huge bite. He gasped at me," How _dare _you?!" He yelled at me.

I didn't answer because I'd already ran off, I hope I _never _see that guy again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup<strong>_

Mrs Jones is really lucky I love my job because I would've quit already. I was walking into the front door of Foxy Girls. Men were staring at me with those lust-filled eyes that would make a slut feel excited and a prostitute feel like money was coming. What would I expect wearing what I was wearing? To be specific I was wearing a lace, black, mini corset top with z-cut skinny black jeans and black platform shoes. Unfortunately I was wearing makeup, which consisted of dark mascara and light green eye shadow, and light red lipstick. I'd wear this costume for Halloween, saying I was dressed like a complete slut. I'd when best costume award.

I walked to the bar part of the place, happy that I could a least sing while semi-drunk. I sat at the stool, every few seconds I would take a sip. The drink was a mix of rum and gin, otherwise known as my favorite.

As I was drinking, and enjoying myself, I felt someone rub my back," I thought angels had wings." A voice said. I whirled around to be face to face with a guy, black-haired and green-eyed, he was smirking seductively at me.

I slapped his hand away and scowled," Choose. You can either leave here on your own, or in an ambulance." I threatened, his smirk only grew wider. I hope he's not on of those guys who flirt their heart out, fuck the girl, and then leave her heart broken. Those guys deserve my foot down their throat.

" If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously," Is that a corny pick up line or an insult?" I growled at him. He looked kind of shocked I wasn't falling at his feet immediately. But ain't no body got time for that! Black chick style! _**(A/N: No offense to black girls anywhere.)**_

The guy looked behind me and inspected there well, I'm not really fond of boys staring at my butt, I was about to say something but he spoke," Did you sit in sugar? 'Cause you got a pretty sweet ass." Right now I'm praying that Mrs Jones won't fire me when she finds out I put a guy in the hospital. I just glared at him, hoping he'd get the hint and leave me alone. But _no_, stalkers never quit. He continued his corny dumb-ass jokes pick-up lines," Wanna go on an ate with me? I'll give you the D later." He said, winking at me seductively. I guess he's moved on to the dirty pick-up lines now, lucky for me. Sarcasm, a beautiful thing I can not live without...

I slapped my forehead and gave my fiercest glare," If it weren't for my job you'd be in a body bag by now." I realized what I said right after I said it, I'd accidentally let on that I had a job keeping me from having sex with him. Not like I'd have sex with him! He's too cocky. His smirk is hot and those muscles-wow! Not to mention that bulge in his- NEVER MIND!

He smirked at me, sitting on the stool next to mine," You're a stripper right? You can easily give me a nice night of sex, I'll even pay double, 20 bucks?" Damn. This club is even sluttier now that I know girls get paid ten bucks to have sex. I turned away from him, going back to my drink," I'm bisexual. Mind if I _BUY_ you a drink, then get sexual?" I am literally about to retch.

I got out of my chair, I pulled my leg back, getting ready to kick him in the groin when a spotlight turned on me," Welcome, Buttercup McCarty!" A women said, she was wearing a bra-ish type shirt that was two sizes small and the shortest skirt I've ever seen in my life," She made a song to sing! Come up on stage!" I sighed and walked towards the stage, that guy I met was staring at me as I walked. He pointed at his pants and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking away.

I hope I _never _see him again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles<strong>_

I never thought this day would come, the day I meet a guy as nice as me. After my boss has yelled at me to get back to work I took a look around the beach. Lots of people go onto the beach in California so it was a little crowded, that's how I accidentally trampled on a little kid's sand castle, the kid started to sob.

I panicked," I-It's okay, we can make a new one! T-The other one was terribly, disgustingly, horribly bad!" I said quickly. As soon as I finished my sentence I realized I just insulted and stepped on his sandcastle. I took it back immediately," I didn't mean that! I-I was kidding! It was a joke!" I started laughing nervously, to other people it looked like I was laughing at a kid sobbing while still stepping on his little castle.

People started to frown and look my way," BOO! Beach Jerk!" A person shouted, after that sentence there was complete chaos. People were throwing cans and potato and egg salad at me," Get her!" The same person yelled, I could tell because of the voice. Everyone got off their towels and started running over to me. Now, when I was little my big brother told me that witches were always chased and killed, now I know I will go through that shit.

I stopped nervously laughing to run away from the angry crowd, as they were chasing me. I imagined them holding torches and pitchforks, maybe they'd get some, they were angry enough already. I ran what felt like miles until I saw a patch of trees in the distance, I ran as fast as I could. The overweight people had already gave up on chasing me, though the other people were still angry.

Finally I reached the trees and jumped between a patch, the people ran past shouting rather mean things that I choose not to think about what they said, as it's *cough* a bit inappropriate. When I jumped past the trees I fell on something hard," OW!" The person said.

I quickly got off and stuttered an apology," I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to..." I trailed off, this guy is hot! He has ruffled blonde hair and the cutest blue eyes I've _ever _seen, they were an ocean blue color.

His eyes softened," It's okay, people fall on other people all the time." I giggled at him, his sarcastic sentence was funny. He looked confused at me," _Why _and _how _did you fall on me?" He then looked at the sky," Is it raining cute blondes?"

I laughed, he's so sweet! I said," I accidentally stepped on a kid's sand castle and he was sad, I had also insulted his other one and I started laughing nervously." The guy smirked at me, I continued," To other people it looked like I was laughing at a kid who was crying, they started chasing me and I jumped behind the trees."

The guy was laughing at me," So you were chased by a mob?"

I nodded," So what were you doing here?" He gestured towards a girl who was glaring at me and tapping her foot impatiently, he was on a date," Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He interrupted me and laughed," Déjà vu much?" He said that because I said exactly that when I fell on him. He turned to the girl," Well, I'm sure Tami forgives you." He urged the girl.

Tami sighed and gave me a fake smile," Yeah, I forgive her. Does that make you happy, Boomy?" She said.

I smirked at him," Your name's Boomy?"

Boomy rolled his eyes playfully at me," No. It's Boomer Dickinson." He said.

I felt my eyes widen. This was Boomer Dickinson.

He had a girlfriend.

I hope I _never _see that girl again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now folks! Sorry it took so long! So you get it right? BC doesn't like the guy she met at the strip club, which is Butch. Blossom doesn't like the guy she met at the park, which is Brick. Bubbles doesn't like the girl that was with Boomer, who is his girlfriend. She has to break them up to do her mission. Tell me if that was a good idea please!<strong>_

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**

**_-Mange101_**


	7. Day 4: Realization and Really Jealous

_**I know, I know! I haven't updated in a long time! But I got a legitimate explanation! I had a severe case of writers' block on most of my stories. Luckily ggsunshine came to my rescue! she's ingenious! OMFG! Her ideas to continue the story were absolutely amazing and without her this story would've most likely died! **_

**_Anyway I know you guys are dying for another chapter so here it is! It will kinda continue off. I'm afraid some of you might be confused with the chapters. Like 'Day 1' stuff, because they are in different places there are different times. So the time right now for Blossom would be like 4 in the afternoon, for Buttercup 11 pm, and for Bubbles about 2 pm. Understood?_**

**_Not gonna wait for your answer so I'll just shut up and let you read, you guys have been waiting so long so I made it long. I'm really sorry!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brick<em>**

That sexy _bitch_! I am now freaking busted! The only reason I, the world's hottest singer, is running a Sauerkraut Dog stand is because my friend was 'taking a dump' and being the awesome friend I was I filled in. Of course I wasn't supposed to give any body a hot dog with no sauerkraut the pink-eyed jerk left a whole pile of it on the ground, now my best friend was gonna see and get mad.

Speaking of the devil, here he comes," So how was it running a sauerkraut stand?" He asked, waving at me friendly. I hope he washed his hands, I ain't getting sick from a guy who doesn't know how to use soap. Luckily he hasn't seen the pile of sauerkraut on the ground. He has deep, deep blue eyes and black hair. His name is Jack and he reminds me of both my brothers.

Of course I'm a little nervous, my best friend was gonna be mad," I-It was all-" His eyes widened when he saw the pile of sauerkraut. Busted.

" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" There it is! he's angry as hell, well I think he is. I don't understand what the problem is, I mean it's _sauerkraut _not a diamond necklace.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously," This hot chick didn't know what 'take the fucking hot dog with sauerkraut on it' meant, ya know?" He seemed to calm down after that, now that he knew I didn't dump a bunch of the stuff on the ground purposely.

Jack sighed and looked at me apologetically," It's cool, I guess I couldn't have dealt with it any other way. How much?" I'm just glad he's not mad at me, he can be really funny and really rude at times.

I smirked at him and held up the 5 dollar bill the girl gave me," I charged her 3.99 and she gave me this!" I thought he'd look excited, but instead his eyes widened.

" WHAT?!"

I fought the urge to say _Did I stutter? _but then I remembered he was my best friend," I charged her 3.99 and she gave me-"

He interrupted me in the middle of my sentence, aren't we rude? He face-palmed himself," No! The change, did you give it to her?" I shook my head, hesitating because I wasn't sure what he'd do," You can't _not _give someone change." I slapped my forehead as realization hit me, I technically just conned a girl out of her money," You gotta return it." Jack said to me.

I put my hands up defensively," I'm not returning that to her, I don't even know where she went!" I'm not gonna chase after a girl that seems to hate me, I mean I find that kinda desperate, and I bet her ego's _pretty _high.

Jack shook his head," I'll be fired man, do it or we're not friends." Did he have to add the last part in there? GOSH! Now I'm all depressed. I took the change needed and walked towards the direction I saw her leave in.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

There seemed to be a concert-like thing there. And the girl on stage was none other than Pink Bitch, that's my new name for her. I think it fits her perfectly since she decided to make my friend go all nuts.

To my surprise her singing wasn't bad, not better than mine but pretty darn close. After a few more seconds of watching her she noticed me, I saw her raise her eye brow but continue singing nevertheless.

_**I want your drama**_

The song was really good, and so was her singing, I mean I'd be surprised if she wasn't a world-famous singer. Maybe she was owned by a record company, I bet I could convert her to mine if I tried, but why would I? It's not like I need to or anything.

_**The touch of your hand**_

Of course, since I was late I missed some of the song. But I didn't particularly care in a way, I mean sure it was good but there's this chick I need to work with for a song and it was at like 5 pm, right now it was 4:30.

_**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**_

The song had a bad edge to it, as if some part of her was wild. But of course I highly doubt it, the way she acted back at the hot dog stand made me think she was a cold-hearted prude. But since when are prudes cute?

_**I want your love**_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_

I think she's almost done with her song, I've never heard it before so I couldn't be exactly sure, while she was singing she also scanned the audience, as if she was looking for somebody. Finally her eyes stopped on me and they widened for some reason. I wonder why.

_**Love-love-love I want your love**_

She stopped there, a nice ending to a nice song. The crowd clapped loudly, a few hoots and hollers added in for good measure, of course I'm not as mean as I may seem. I clapped, but it was one of those 'cartoon bad guy' slow claps. Like the part you realize the whole thing was a trap? Imagine a cartoon villain holding a cat and spinning around in his chair slowly, then starts clapping at the hero, and that's how I clapped.

Suddenly someone walked onto stage and smiled widely," Hope you enjoyed the music of Blossom Hutley!" The crowd applauded again as she waved shyly, she was still locking eyes with me, as if I was important, not like I'm not! I'm very important! The guy on stage with her continued," Just so you know she will be making a song with Miami's own Brick Dickinson!" My eyes widened, that's how she knew me! She knew I was her partner. Then the guy pointed at me," And here he is in the audience! Come up on stage and sing a song!"

Oh great.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Butch<em>**

Two bubbles, that's all I see. The black-haired chick, Buttercup, had shook her butt on her way onto the stage. I don't really know if she did it purposely or not, probably, I _am _irresistible. No chick wouldn't want a slice of this hot piece of meat. When she went into center stage she smirked at the audience, also scanning it with her green eyes," As the sl- kind women said over there I have a song to sing, it's called Pokerface." It sounded as if she was about to say slut...

Soon she started singing.

_**Mum mum mum mah**_

Already the audience was enjoying this. She was saying it in a kind of monotone way that made it sound even more sexier, if that was even possible.

_**Mum mum mum mah**_  
><em><strong>Mum mum mum mah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mum mum mum mah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mum mum mum mah<strong>_

I noticed that she had a few people singing backup, and dancing backup with her. But my focus was on her, she was one sexy motherfucker.

_**I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please  
><strong>__**Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)  
><strong>__**Love **__**game **__**intuition **__**play**__** the **__**cards**__** with Spades to **__**start  
><strong>__**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**_

She pointed at me and gave a sexy wink, I felt my heart flutter inside. It was probably just because her z-cut ripped skinny jeans, they were so fucking sexy!

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh**_  
><em><strong>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<strong>_

I was getting a boner just listening to her, there was like a sexy edge coming off it. The crowd was applauding, there were a lot of hoots and hollers coming from men as horny as hell, not surprised though, I mean- as the she's hot!

**_Can't read my,_**  
><strong><em>Can't read my<em>**  
><strong><em>No he can't read my poker face<em>**  
><strong><em>(she's got me like nobody) (2x)<em>**

She stopped there, the crowd applauded even louder as she finished with a sexy pose. I was applauding the loudest. Suddenly the manager of the place came onto stage. He put his arm on Buttercup's shoulder," That was our Buttercup McCarty." Her name was a little weird but I kinda couldn't say that with a name like Butch Dickinson. I was named like I was a dog!

Buttercup shimmied out of his rapist-hard grasp," Not _your _Buttercup. Anyway I'm a new singer that goes to places and sings or whatever, my record Company is called Divinyl. And yeah, pretty much it..." She sounded as if she was trained to say exactly that, but I didn't think about that for too long. Her assets were taking my mind of everything in the room.

The manager smiled at her, even though she had just dissed him in front of his customers," So we heard that your creating a song with _the _Butch Dickinson." She nodded, and I smirked, today was getting better. The best part is I don't think she realizes I'm Butch Dickinson. The man continued, except this time yelling into the mic and directing her attention in my direction," WELL HERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!" Her eyes widened, the same goes for her mouth," So, Butch, why don't you come and sing a song?"

I nodded and started to go unto the stage as Buttercup got off, she glanced at me intensely and walked past.

This is gonna be great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer<strong>_

The worst part about being a celebrity is that you don't know if people are your friends or just want your money. I've gotten really confused on if it was for real love or just the popularity, right now I'm kinda upset because Tami is just after my money, when will I ever find a girl who actually likes me for who I am?

I think that day is today, that girl -Bubbles- is the nicest person I've ever met. The best part is she was nice to me before knowing who I was, that's all I've ever wanted... also the fact that she's a really good singer!

Right now I was in the crowd cheering her on, it was funny at first because people were still mad at her for stepping on a kid's sandcastle but the little kid explained what happened and backed her up so now everybody was happy! YAY!

Her voice was amazing, honestly I've never heard anything awesome-r than listening to her sing. The song was called Heart Attack, and it was really good and meaningful, the best type of song.

_**Never put my love out on the line**_  
><em><strong> Never said yes to the right guy<strong>_  
><em><strong> Never had trouble getting what I want<strong>_  
><em><strong> But when it comes to you I'm never good enough<strong>_

She sang slowly and meaningfully, looking at me with a smile, but it would fade as soon as she remembered Tami was next to me. It's like she didn't like Tami, but I couldn't blame her, Tami was a mean person.

Speaking of the devil she seemed to get angry when I gave all my attention to the sweet girl on stage," Boomie, can we go now?" She added in a pout, trying to make it cute. But it looked more like she was constipated, not really helping my mood.

I gave her a hard look, trying my best not to be too mean but it was hard," Listen, I just want to watch my new friend perform..." She pouted even more and glared at Bubbles jealously.

_** W-when I don't care **_  
><em><strong> I can play him like a Ken doll<strong>_  
><em><strong> Won't wash my hair<strong>_  
><em><strong> Then make him bounce like a basketball <strong>_

I heard her falter in the middle, caching Tami's glare, it looked like she was kind of uncomfortable under the glare of Tami. I hissed at her," Stop! You're messing up her singing." I explained to her, seriously, what is this girls problem? Can't she just stick with the fact that some girls were nicer, sweeter, cuter, sexier, ass- WHOA! My thoughts have taken a perverted trail...

_** But you make me wanna act like a girl  
>Paint my nails and wear high heels<br>Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**_

Tami crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me," Her singing is _already _messed up, nothing could possibly make it worse." I gaped at her, I know I just met Bubbles and all but what she just said was rude!

I glared at her, right into her mean brown eyes," What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?" I growled, usually I'm _waaaay _nicer but when you insult a girl for no reason then that _kinda _draws the line.

She scoffed at me and tapped her foot impatiently," Um, I thought you were smarter than this. I guess you're the one who gives blondes a bad name..." Remember when I said that she just drew the line, with what she just said Tami had just crossed it.

While I was face-palming myself I knew i had to break up with her, I don't care if it got me publicity or whatever but I wanted to actually date who I wanted to, and right now it obviously wasn't Tami. I ignored her and turned back to the stage, where Bubbles was (I think) finishing up.

_**So scared I'll take off and run  
>I'm flying too close to the sun<br>And I'll burst into flames **_

WOW! When she sang the 'flames' part some other people would join in to make it sound awesome! The crowd cheered even louder, including me, but Tami just rolled her eyes and tensed.

_**Y****ou make me glow**_  
><em><strong> But I cover up, won't let it show<strong>_  
><em><strong> So I'm putting my defenses up<strong>_  
><em><strong> Cause I don't wanna fall in love<strong>_  
><em><strong> If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack<strong>_  
><em><strong> I think I'd have a heart attack <strong>_  
><em><strong> Heart attack<strong>_  
><em><strong> I think I'd have a heart attack - tack<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh I think I'd have a heart attack<strong>_  
><em><strong> I think I'd have a heart attack<strong>_

At then end the crowd went crazy, Bubbles smiled shyly and gripped the microphone. She bowed and was about to make her way off the stage when the manager walked there next to her," Give it up for Bubbles Turner one more time!" The crowd started cheering even louder, if that was even possible.

Someone in the back yelled," I LOVE YOU BUBBLES!" I turned around to see a guy with his shirt ripped open, not to mention the disgusting black chest hair. Note to self: Always shave my chest. I saw Bubbles make a face, sounding disgusted.

The manager went back to talking, ignoring the weird interruption," Anyway, Bubbles Turner will be creating a song with none other than Boomer Dickinson, who is in the audience _RIGHT NOW_! " She yelled ecstatically. Bubbles smiled warmly in my direction," Why don't you come up on stage and sing a song with Ms. Turner?"

Bubbles smile grew as Tami's scowl deepened," We can sing the song in my first album, called The Way." I nodded after Bubbles told me that and climbed onto stage.

This is gonna be awesome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there ends another chapter! From now on it'll take a while longer to update my stories, I aplogize but I noticed that most good authorrs read and reread everything they publish and I realize I haven't been doing that, I'm now gonna start doing that and work on making it longer. The next chapter is the boys performing, so just be aware of that. <strong>_

_**Another thanks goes out to ggsunshine! Shes pretty much the only reason I published this chapter, as I said in before i had writers' block and it was terrible! I hope that this chapter was good...**_

_**I've also been looking into reverse psychology so on a completely different note: Don't review! Heh heh heh heh! **_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**BYE BYE**_

_**~Mange101**_

_**PS- Check out my other stories please! **_

_**PPS- Love Ya Guys! (on a complete, not weird, status)**_


End file.
